I Need A Title For This
by Lovette24
Summary: "Sakura!BIG NEWS!" "What? We got accepted to Leaf Academy!" "You're going to regret coming here willingly." "Oh him? Don't worry Sasuke-teme has always had a stick up his ass." "What's your name?" "Stop trying to get close to the darkness, you'll end up getting hurt." "STOPP!" "Why are you here." "..I love you.." "Is that you? Sasuke.."


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. They all belong to our dear kishimoto, who has done a great job in creating them. This story has been on my mind for a while now and so I decided to share this with you guys. You can also find this story under the name: Lovett24. /)( Ö)/)**

* * *

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

I sluggishly reached towards the nightstand beside me and hit the snooze button on my phone. Forcing the damn thing to shut the hell up.

 _Ahh, peace and quite...no beeping. No nothing.._

I went back to sleep for another few minutes before hearing the damn annoying sound of the alarm once more. Regretfully I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. I rubbed my eyes for a few seconds before reaching for my phone.

"There, you little piece of..." I stopped myself from saying anything, realizing that I was angry at the small electronic device for doing its job.

I looked at the time and groaned. It was 8:45 and I was still in bed. Ino would be waking up in another half-hour or so leaving me a few minutes to shower and then cook us some breakfast.

I reluctantly got out of bed and looked at the calendar. It was Tuesday, August 29th. In another two days or so we would begin other year of hell at school.

Wait. Did I read correctly? It was Tuesday? Oh shit! I totally forgot to take the trash out yesterday! Ughh! This totally sucks...No...I can still make it. I just need it out by 9:00 what time is it now? Fuck! It's 8:50! Okay calm down Sakura, you still need nine more minutes and if we're lucky enough it might come by late and give us ten more minutes!

Okay, so first of all bathroom trash. Great, now Ino's trash check, my trash, living room trash, and kitchen trash. Check, check, and check. Now all I need to do is take it all to the dumpster...which is a two minute walk. What time is it now?

I look towards the living room's old clock and curse. 8:56? How did six minutes pass by so fast? Whatever. I have got four minutes to take all this trash to the dumpster before the trash truck comes. So let's get a move on Sakura!

I take all five bags in hand trying very hard to not let the bags touch my clothes. I walked to the door and slid on my white sandals. "Okay let's go!" I opened the door and walked out closing the door behind me.

...

I sigh as I walked back inside the house locking the door behind me. It was 9:03 and I wanted to brush my teeth and shower. And of course all that was about to happen as I took of my shoes in the entrance and walked towards my room. No wonder I set the alarm earlier then usual yesterday. If I had woken up I wouldn't have had to rush in such a way. Oh well, as I like to say: what's done is done and nothing can change that.

I grab two towels and walk into the bathroom. Should I take a long shower and relax or a short shower to hurry an prepare breakfast? I chose the ladder as I grab a toothbrush and toothpaste after stripping myself of my clothes and go into the shower.

A few minutes pass by until I come out of the bathroom with a towel tightly hugging my body and another towel twirled around on my head.

I head to my drawers and pick out my undergarments, a green t-shirt, and some black shorts. I dry myself completely before changing into the clothes. After that I towel dry my long pink, wavy hair and put it into a ponytail. I straightened my bangs and put them to the side of my left eye. I looks at my reflection. I looked okay, I wasn't planning on going anywhere but work later on in the day so my appearance was fine for a casual day in the house.

I put on black flats before walking out of the room to go make breakfast. "Oh wait, I forgot to put a trash bag into the trash bins..." I mutter to myself.

I walk over to the kitchen drawer, getting a trash bag for the kitchen trash bin and store bags for the bathroom, Living room, and mine's and Ino's trash bin's.

After putting trash bags in the trash bins, I walk over to the kitchen again to make some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. For Ino and myself.

After completing that, I serve Ino and myself the food and place the plates on the table putting two cups of orange juice beside each plate.

I sit down and wait a few minutes before Ino comes out of her room. Already showered and changed. She had on a blue and white checkered button-up shirt that was tied right above the bell button, blue wash skinny-jeans and white socks. Her long blond, straight hair was down tied at the end with a white bow, bangs to the side and a little of makeup on the face.

"Ino, so you decide to wake up." I say humorously. Ino walks over to the table and sits on the chair diagonal from me. "Well, you know me forehead. I just can't miss out on your cooking!" I laugh as Ino picks up a knife and fork to cut her pancake. I do the same as my stomach growls.

"Have you checked the mail yet?" Ino asked after her third bite. I shake my head. "I was gonna check once I ate. Is there something that you were receiving today?" Ino shakes her head, finishing her pancake and moving on the the eggs, taking a bite of the bacon every now and then. "Not really, I was just curious. You going to work today?" Ino asks eyeing my outfit. "Yeah, I'm on night-shift. You?" Ino shakes her head taking a sip of her juice as she does so.

"Nope. I'm free all day and night!" I roll my eyes and drink my juice as well seeing as I had already finished my food. "Must be nice...I'll be back, I'm going to go get the mail. Want seconds before I leave?" Ino thinks for a moment before nodding. "Yep! Another pancake please!" I take her plate and place another pancake on it before leaving.

Once I'm back Ino had already finished. Looking through the mail I stop at a certain envelope.

"Ino, did you send an application to another school or something...?"

Ino looks at me from the kitchen as I sit on the arm of a couch. "Hmm, umm...No, why?"

I look up at Ino and see her walking towards me. "Well, because for some strange, unknown reason we have received a letter from Leaf Academy..."

Ino stopes walking before going on a full blast sprint towards me and snatched the envelope away from me, ripping the neat envelope of its letter, exposing it into the warm air of our home. The rest of the mail long forgotten on the floor.

Scanning through the letter Ino freezes. "Forehead...I pretty sure I'm just seeing things but this letter says we've been accepted into Leaf Academy..." The color drained from my face as I snatched the letter away from Ino and read it my self.

"Oh god...Ohh god..." Ino nodded. "We've just been accepted into Khanoha's most prestigious and academic school...Leaf Academy.."

* * *

 **Well there it is you guys another story that's I just had to get off my mind and might never end. Lol, I'm really trying to you know keep up with the other stories but imagination is at fault.**


End file.
